Opposite Me Meowth is a Boy, Meowth is a Girl?
by pokemoncutepinklewish
Summary: Meowth built a machine that can make the opposite personality of a Pokémon, a diary of a shadow Pokémon! XD please reaD! :


**When a Meowth loves a clone**

**By: Misty Rocket **

**It was a beautiful spring day... the Pidgys were chirping, the goldeen were swimming, and love was in the air. Coincidentally, so were Jessie and James... as they were sailing through the sky in their Meowth balloon, they seemed to be in a better mood today then other days. Maybe... just maybe, it was because they too, in fact, were in love? Well, maybe that was so, or maybe that wasn't, but this isn't their story... The story I'm about to tell you, is about a very handsome Meowth who just happened to be lovesick over a clone... this clone just happened to be his clone, in fact. Meowth didn't know why he had these strange feelings, and lately, he wasn't acting as lively as usual. It had been about a month after that whole adventure when everyone had met the clones and Mewtwo again... he remembered when he accidentally scratch attacked his clone and how sorry he felt for doing it... the reason why he actually did it was because he was worried for her. He actually thought that she might have been hurt. Meowth reflected every action he had ever done before, and he realized that he had NEVER apologized to anyone for scratch attacking him or her... accept one: The clone. He had to tell her how he felt, but he didn't know where she was...  
While he sat in the balloon, he pondered if the clone felt the same way... I mean, she DID talk about all of that "we are all the same" stuff. Maybe she actually liked him... Jessie looked down at Meowth while he pondered. For the first time, Jessie was concerned about him. She didn't know why there was this sudden change of personality. He also, for some reason stopped insulting, mocking, and criticizing Jessie and James. James was concerned too... "Hey Meowth, wanna doughnut?" James said. Meowth effortlessly sighed out the words, "No...not hungry" to James. James looked over to Jessie with a worried face. Jessie had the same look on her face. "Meowth, James and I are worried about you... You haven't eaten in 3 whole days! Is there anything on your mind you'd like to tell us?" Jessie said, with concern in her voice. Meowth looked up with tears welling up in his eyes. This was defiantly not the Meowth that Jessie and James knew... They both knew that Meowth only cried when there was something serious going on... "Guys... have ya...have ya... evah felt very close ta someone? I mean... very, very close ta someone...someone dat you felt dat you couldn't have or dat you tink didn't feel da same way bout you'se?" Meowth said. Jessie and James started blushing and they hid their faces from each other. Jessie started off with, "Well, in my life, there have been many heartaches and hurt feelings... there might be this guy that I like... I'm not even sure that I really "like" him anymore (more like love) but yes, I guess you could say that I feel close to him..." Then James continued with, "I've gotten a few slaps by some girls in my day, but none of that hurt as much as the sting of Jessibelle's whip... after Jessibelle, I thought I'd give up on girls altogether, but then I met a really great girl. I liked her a lot but I don't think I "like" her anymore (more like love) but yeah, I guess you could say that I've felt strong feelings for someone..." Meowth cheered up a little. He knew that (of coarse) Jessie and James were talking about each other. "Why do you ask?" James said. "Well, you guys..." Meowth started, "I...I tink dat I'm... in luv..." "With..." Jessie added, as she leaned closer, sounding interested. "Wit... my...clone" Meowth said after about a 5 second pause. Jessie and James both had looks on their faces as to say "AWW!" really loud. Meowth then continued with, "But I don't know where she is... I want to tell her what's on my mind, but I'm afraid she'll tink I'm a freak! Just... Just like... Meowsie..." Meowth broke down in tears again and James comfortingly patted his back to help him feel better. "We've got to find her," Jessie said to James. James nodded in return. "If we want to find the clone, we've got to go back to the mountain where all the clones were!" Jessie said, as she pointed towards the direction of the mountain.  
After 3 long hours, they finally reached the mountain. When the balloon landed, Meowth ran out as fast as he could, running towards the passageway to the clones. As he burst in, Right away he asked, "Where's da Meowth clone!?" All of the other clones said that she had gone to travel with Mewtwo and the Pikachu clone to the Whirl islands to see what it was like there. Meowth hung his head low again and started to walk out the passageway, just as Jessie and James were walking in. "What's wrong, Meowth? Isn't she here?" James said. "No... she went ta da whirl islands..." Meowth sadly said. Jessie then stopped Meowth in his tracks, and held his chin up. Jessie then said, "Then we'll go there, Meowth... We'll go there..."  
It had been 4 long hours in the hot air balloon. Jessie and James were getting restless, but Meowth kept a keen eye, and a stiff upper lip. He had just spotted the whirl islands and he said, "Dis is da place..." They landed right away. Meowth could feel a presence on the island. He knew she was there... he just knew it. As they searched through every cave, the only thing they saw was Zubat. They kept on searching...and searching...and searching... but found nothing. Meowth was determined... he would not give up. He had his heart broken once, and he was not going to let it happen again. He turned around to talk to Jessie, but then noticed, she was gone! In fact, so was James. There he was, a Meowth... standing there... alone... Now he was getting scared. Every so often he heard this high pitched screaming. At first he thought that it might be a Zubat, but then he suspected that it might be Jessie. He was running all around Yelling, "JESS!? JIMMY BOY!? Where aww you'se guys?" the only response he would get was the high pitch screaming he'd been hearing. He felt guilty now. He was the whole reason why they had spent 3 hours to go to the mountain and 4 hours to go to the whirl islands... Now Jessie was in trouble because of him. Meowth started running, trying to find them or at least one of them. As he turned the corner, he bumped into James. They both screamed then looked relieved again. "Jim, where's Jess!?" Meowth said. James was almost in tears. "I don't know! I've been hearing this screaming that sounds like it might be Jessie!" James said. Meowth nodded and said that he had heard the screams too. Meowth looked up at James, apologizing for this whole thing he had gotten them into. James forgave him and they listened for the screams again. While they were listening, Meowth began to say, "Jim, I know dat ya luv Jess... don't tell me dat ya don't cuz I know you do... Well, I tink dat you deserve Jess, more den I deserve my clone... sigh... maybe I just wuz meant ta be alone... I don't even know da clone's name fer Gawd's sake..." James was devastated. Not just because he knew that he loved Jessie, but that he actually thought that he was "meant to be alone" James felt so sorry for him, and he was about to say something but he heard another scream. "It's commin' from dat way!" said Meowth. They ran towards the scream and sure enough, Jessie was in trouble. But when they got there, there were no more screams... just a whirlpool. "I KNOW the screams came from here... I... I think Jessie is in BIG trouble... she might be drowning!" said James with a very concerned and fearful voice. Meowth just about had it. This was his entire fault, and now the love of James' life was about to plummet to her watery grave. He was just about to jump in and save her when James stopped him. "Meowth, I know you think this was your fault, but don't think that... You aren't meant to be alone." He said almost crying. "You'll find your clone and you can then tell her you love her. Maybe she'll reject you...maybe she won't... but no matter what, you'll NEVER be alone... you, and... me, and...the love of MY life... will always be together... and there's nothing that can change that." And then he took of his jacket, leaving only his black T-shirt, and jumped in to save Jessie.  
It had seemed like solid 10 minutes, but when you're worried, time goes by very slow. Finally, Meowth saw something rise to the surface. It was James, and he was holding a motionless Jessie in his arms. "Is she... is she..." Meowth couldn't finish the sentence. "We can only hope not, Meowth... we can only hope not..." James checked her pulse. It was a little slow, but her heart was still beating. Jessie looked pale and cold. She had Goosebumps all over her body and her hair limped down to its normal position. She had wisps of hair streaming down the sides of her waste. James then put his Jacket over her body. As James looked down at her, he couldn't help crying. He hated to see Jessie like this, in a state of unconsciousness and pain. Many tears fell from James' face, onto Jessie.  
After about 5 minutes, James and Meowth were just about to give up, when Jessie woke up! "Jessica! You're alive!" James said hugging her. "Wa...What happened?" Jessie said sounding confused. (But not confused enough to not return the hug ^_^) "You was drownin'!" said Meowth. James kept hugging Jessie; tears streaming down his face, "Jessie, I... I thought that I had lost you for good!" he said sounding serious. Then Jessie did something that she only rarely did, she cried too. Meowth just looked at the two of them. "What a lovely sight" he thought. He smiled and hugged them both. "You'se guys aw da best... even though, I might neva find my clone, I'll always have you two. And we'll always be togeddah!" James winked at Meowth and then Meowth signaled James to do something. At first James didn't know what he was trying to tell him, but then he got the message clearly. James gathered up his courage and gave Jessie the most passionate kiss ever! Jessie put her arms around James' neck as to say, "I've been waiting my whole life for this moment" It was an emotional sight. Meowth just smiled at them and said to himself, "Dose two were meant fer each uddah..." they were all happy...  
Just as they were leaving the cave, they heard something familiar. It was someone screaming! "You'se guys! I hear someone else screaming!" said Meowth. Jessie and James did too. There was someone else in that cave screaming too... They all ran back into the cave. Meowth's keen scene of hearing led them to the source of the screaming. Meowth couldn't believe his eyes. Jessie and James just gasped as they saw what was in front of them. There she was, Meowth's clone, being beaten up by what Meowth hated most... a Persian... Meowth knew it was his clone... he knew it was a Persian beating her up, and for one thing, he knew that he wouldn't stand for it. He flexed out his nails, and ran towards the Persian. "Meowth! You'll get killed! That Persian looks like it's at least at level 70!" James said sounding extremely worried. Meowth just looked at James and said, "You was willing ta risk yer life fer Jessie... now I'm willing ta risk my life fer my clone..." he ran up to the Persian and scratched him with all his might. The clone just lied there and watched with half opened eyes.  
It was a long, tragic fight with lots of bloodshed and bruises. Finally, after one more scratch attack, the Persian fell down to its death. Meowth was covered in blood from him and the Persian, but he was the victor none the less. He limped towards the clone after his victory and asked, "Are you alright?" "Nye nye nanye (I'm alright if you are)" she replied. Meowth just stood there looking at his clone. "So how come You'se aren't travelin' wit Mewtwo?" Meowth asked. "Nye nee Nye nye nye nee ne (well, I...I was looking for...you)" she said in return. Meowth's heart skipped a beat and he hugged the clone. "I forgot to ask you something," Meowth said. "Nye nee neee nye (And I forgot to tell you something) "What is your name?" Meowth asked the clone. With that, the clone stood up and did something that surprised everyone... "My name... is Felah," she said. Meowth jumped back and covered his mouth with his paw. "You... you can...tawk human tawk too?!" Meowth said sounding both happy and dumbfounded. "Well, whadya expect, I AM yer clone, right?" she said with a laugh. Meowth was so happy, now there was nothing keeping Felah, his clone, from loving him. "I'm so glad I found you again, Felah... but why didn't you tell me before that you could tawk?" Meowth said. "Well," she began..."I hadn't known it at the time... when I found out, dat I could tawk human tawk, it was afta ya left da foist time. Ya know, da time when you'se all got yer memory erased? Well, I was so afraid dat Mewtwo would destroy me fer havin' human abilities, that I pretended to be just a regular old Meowth. Since den, I've kept it a secret, but I vowed ta find you'se all again, and tell you dat... well, I wanna... wanna tell you..." She couldn't finish her sentence. Meowth then cut in saying, "I also want to tell ya somthin'... I think dat...dat... I luh-" he didn't finish his sentence. He fell to the ground clutching one of his wounds from the previous fight. Jessie and James got worried and they ran over to Meowth. "Gasp! Is he gonna be alright!?" said, Felah almost crying. "He hasn't eaten anything in days... he wanted to find you and tell you that he loved you, and he was just about to, but...but I guess he just..." James was crying before he could finish the sentence. "What can we do?" said Jessie sounding hopeless. Felah knew exactly what to do. "We've got to go back to the mountain and give him some of the water from the spring! That way, he'll be revitalized!" Said Felah. "Its no use... it'll take about 4 hours to get there! By then it'll be too...too late..." said Jessie just before she burst out crying. Felah was thinking hard. "How can we get there fast?" she thought. "I've got it!" she said aloud. Just then Felah was glowing blue and looked like she was concentrating very hard... as if she was sending a telepathical message. Then, all of a sudden, Mewtwo appeared in front of them. "What is it you need, Felah?" Mewtwo asked. "Nye Nye Nye... Meowth Meow nye!" (We've got to get this Meowth to the spring, so that it won't die!)" Said Felah. "Hold on everyone, I'm going to teleport us all to the spring!" said Mewtwo. Everyone turned transparent and then they were gone.  
They arrived back at the spring in a flash and then, with Meowth in her arms, Jessie dipped Meowth into the spring. Immediately, Meowth's wounds were healed, and he woke up. "Huh? Wa...What happened?" Meowth said, confused. "You were unconscious," said James. Meowth just got up, ran to Felah, and hugged her. It was such a cute sight. Even Mewtwo was smiling. "I think you found what you were looking for, Felah... you no longer need to travel with me and the clones..." Mewtwo said. And with that, all four of them walked out... Jessie, James, Meowth, and the new addition to their team, Felah... By the time they walked out, it was night. They decided to make camp at a hillside near by. Jessie and James were sitting on the hill, on a blanket, with Jessie's head resting on James' shoulder. They both looked so cute, and you'd think that Meowth would have said something to spoil the romantic moment for them, but he was a little busy. He and Felah were on a smaller blanket with their heads resting against each other. Felah looked up at Meowth and asked him a question, "Meowth, What were you going to say just before you fainted?" Felah already knew the answer. She just wanted to hear Meowth say it. "Well... I wanted to say that..." Meowth was interrupted by a kiss on the cheek by Felah. "That ya love me?" Felah added, for affect. "Yeh..." Meowth said dumbfounded from the kiss he had just received. Together they all sat there. Peaceful, loved, and definitely not alone. "Hey Meowth," Felah began. "Look at the full moon, ain't it pretty?" "It sure is Felah, just like you..." And that is the tale of how Meowth fell in love... How do I know this, you ask? Well, let's just say, I'm a very lucky cat who just happened to be cloned by the Meowth dat I luv... =(^_^)=**

**The End **

**=(^_^)= =(^_^)= Meowth + Felah 4ever! **


End file.
